The Federal Republic of Japan.
Worse than Lalotian Union. Yuo are lucky that I did not delete all of the things in here chap Summary of The Federal Republic of Japan. The Federal Republic of Japan. (FRJ, Japan.) is a relativity small nation in the world of Petram. Once located on the continent of Westberg, this nation recently moved to the barren desert of Zaheria, to seek out its uraninite riches. This nation is currently under the control of its Prime Minister, AdmiralTaka (Taka, Takamakura) and is apart of the alliance Senatus Populusque Romanus '''and maintains close ties with the leader of the '''Union of Communist Nations (UCN), '''and maintains a fairly large expeditionary force. The Nations current military structure comprises of 5 district garrisons and the Jietai, its Capital Garrison, and then the Japanese Armed Forces, its offensive abilities. The '''FRJ works mainly on its 自衛隊 (Jieitai),''and while the nation may not be able to promise an offensive capability, it wont fall easily to invaders. The Nation is currently a Tier 5, with plans to move up to T6, to ensure more technology, and enable a better offensive force. History The Federal Republic of Japan. has a very short but detailed history. Let's look at the highlights. '''Start:' The Federal Republic of Japan. started out as the Sligo Federation, being a capitalist republic nation on the continent of Amarino. After a while, the nation fell into an economic recession, with full economic collapse. The nations military fell apart, there wasn't enough food or goods for citizens. Population began dropping, and the nation fell into anarchy. After the fall of the Federation: '''After the fall of the Sligoan Federation the people decided to form a socialist republic, know as the Sligo Republic, (TSR, The Republic) which relocated to the contient of Westberg. Here the people flourished, and even after some shortages in resources and food, the nation thrived. Eventually, food and consumer goods stockpiles ran short. The nation ran out of money. Even after coming all the way to Tier 6, it couldn't keep going. And so, it collapsed. '''Militaristic Takeover: After the fall of the Republic, the military decided to take over, first fleeing to Amarino, then Tind, and then finally Zaheria. These people created a new nation, know as the Sligo Federation, once again installing another socialist republic, under militaristic control, and bearing the name of the original regime. This nation did not last. Seperation of Ethnic Groups: '''After the reinstallation of the Federation, the people saw a chance to finally break away and stop this economic cycle. So an ethnic minority rose up within the nation, with the name '''The Federal Republic of Japan. Tracing their ancestry back to their earthern roots, this nation rose up in defiance of the Federation, hoping to end the economic recessions and coup d'etats. And so, the people of the Federal Republic of Japan, were born. The Establishment of Japan: After the Japanese civil war, the new Japanese government went about quieting rebellions, which is known as the Day of Resistance, the day any rebellions that had a chance to overthrow the government went down, and the day the official Japanese government went into power. Since then, the new Japanese government has been growing exponentially without any problems to date. Districts Currently, the Japanese Republic is split into 2 provinces, with 10 districts. Currently, it is split into の地区 (No Chiku), and its Capital, Japan City. There are 10 different districts within the province of の地区, called: Hokkaido, Tohoku, Kanto, Chubu, Kinki, Chugoku, Chikoku, Kyushu, Okinawa, and the Takamakuru districts. Each of these has a local government, which controls laws of the citizens living inside the district, but the restrictions such as the drinking age, legal age to have sexual intercourse, legal age to drive, etc. are all controlled by the government. Currently, there are also 10 ethnic minorites (Okinawan, Kantonan, Tohokuan, etc.) all considered Japanese, but all have different traditions native to their districts. Urban Legends withing the FRJ # Currently, there are 2 urban legends brewing within the borders of the nation. One, is known as the "Purge" which lead many to believe in an 11th ethnic group, known as "Chinese" but that they were killed off by the government to maintain civil order, or to reduce population. This urban legend has caused much civil unrest, and the formation of the gang known as the "11th district" # The second urban legend is of that of the UDR (Union of Democratic Republics) which was said to have been hiding out in Japanese homes and land and influencing Japanese leadership and government. This lead to the Chubu-Kanto riots, which devastated both districts, which enabled them to receive federal aid up to 500 million JRN (Japanese Republic Note). Culture Currently, the dominant languages are English, and Japanese, although a new alphabet is in the works, titled 言語の太陽 (Gengo no taiyō). Currently, the Nation celebrates 14 holidays, which are the Day of Liberation, the day that the Japanese Republic became free. The Day of Resistance, the day that the Japanese Government went into effect, and the 12 地区の日 (Chiku no hi) "District Days" Celebrating the birth of the districts on the first of every month. The currency of the nation 共和国注 (Kyōwakoku chū, ''Japanese Republic Note) is valued at around 1 European Union Euro, back on earth. Freedoms The Federal Republic has many freedoms and rights for its citizens. These are some of many notable freedoms. The current minimum wage in Japan is 12$, and the current maximum workday can go up to 12 hours. The nation currently has free health care, and state pensions for the military. The nations human rights lists many things, all in the Japanese declaration of independence. '''Section Taken from the Japanese Formal Declaration to the United Sligoan Federation' Simplified for easier reading. Taken from Section 1 "We, the people of Japan, and the people of those who seek to join our cause, formally declare independence from the government of the United Sligoan Federation of the continent of Westberg, and outlying territories, preceded by the United Sligoan Republic and outlying territories, from the continent of Westberg, succeeded by the Japanese Federal Republic and outlying territories of Zaheria. Over generations, the Sligoan government has oppressed our people, and oppression creates liberty-seekers. Liberty-seekers search for a cause. When they find a cause, they become patriots. Patriots desire freedom. And it is today that we request that freedom. As a fellow nation and not a province under militaristic occupation, we request the freedom to govern our people as a nation. Today, we shall rise up, and be free once and for all from this tyrannical regime. We believe in the unremovable sovereign rights of self-governance, happiness, expression, and freedom of speech. If you try to oppress us, if you try to silence us, Together, we will unite. United we stand together. United we stand free." Time within Japan Japan currently has 3 time zones, all due to respective seasons, months and districts. The Federal Republic currently has a year split into 12 months, (just like earth) with each month bearing the names (in-order): 雪月, 雪月後, 月の月, (WIP) Category:Nations